


More Important than Pokemon

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Busty Boys, Diapers, Genderswap, M/M, Soiling, Suiting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Bianca and Hilda, secretly a pair of huge-tittied boys, are tired of Pokemon. They'd rather spend all their time having fun in their diapers.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Touko | Hilda
Series: December Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 6





	More Important than Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

The road to becoming a Pokemon Master is an arduous one, and one that had many different paths. After all, mastering one’s bond with the creatures you had gathered across your journey was just as important as catching all of them.

But for the two Unovans, Hilda and Bianca, there was something else that was much more important than becoming champion. Their friends, Hilbert and Cheren, always showed affection towards them whenever they were on the road towards being a Champion, but they never really showed the right kind of love that they probably expected.

And the reason why they never did, was the reason that they both found themselves in a love hotel in Castelia City. It was the reason why they had both been looking so longingly at one another for several minutes on their trip, and why they always… seemed to be just a little off. Like their girliness was nothing but a facade.

“Haaaah… I can’t believe they still don’t understand a thing. What about you, Bianca?” The tomboyish Hilda sighed as she walked into the private room that the two had rented, giggling a little as she tugged on her vest a little.

Bianca, the blonde with less experience battling than the rest of her friends, confidently nodded as she closed the door behind her. “They really don’t have the eyes to tell. Oh well, that just means this is so much easier for the two of us.”

“Mmhm. By the way, I love the wig. Where’d you get it?” Hilda chimed as she slowly stripped down, her breasts sweating as she let them out of the tiny top that kept them pinned. Her pussy was dripping too, almost like it was aching for something to fill it…

Bianca giggled a little as she grabbed ahold of her hair, ruffling it like she normally would. “I had it specially made here in Castelia. They sent me it before we went on our trip, and... “ She paused, sighing sweetly. “They never even commented on it.”

“Their loss. Not that it’s your real hair. Why don’t we get all of this stuff off and enjoy ourselves?” The brown-haired tomboy chimed, as she suddenly removed her hat to reveal a completely naked head… and a seam, barely visible against her forehead.

Her friend nodded as she removed her wig just like she had removed every other piece of clothing, leaving her just as bare… And revealing that neither her pussy, nor her tits, were actually the genuine article. Both were similar, yet they were lacking fine details.

For good reason, as it would turn out. The seam wasn’t just for show either, as Hilda grabbed ahold of a very cleverly hidden zipper near the back of her head, unzipping the ‘headdress’ she wore to reveal… A black-haired boy’s head, underneath.

The rest of her ‘self’ fell off just the same, revealing a youthful boy underneath it all. Of course, while the tits on his suit were fake, the massive melons that hung off his chest were real. Mega melons for boys like him to play with, sensitive ones as well.

Bianca followed suit, unzipping herself to reveal a blonde boy underneath. His hair was a lot wilder than the wig he wore, to the point where his eyes were basically obscured by the thick strands. Of course, just like his friend, his milkers were just as massive as his heart.

There was another thing that stood out about the two boys that had been in disguise the entire time, and that was the thing wrapped around their waists. The thing that managed to make them look as fat-assed as possible…

Diapers. Fully loaded, extra stinky diapers. That they hadn’t changed since they last put on their suits.

“You’ve been packing this thing so full, ‘Bianca’. Have we been feeding you a little too much?” ‘Hilda’ giggled as he reached around his blonde lover, planting a kiss on that cute cheek of his, all while grinding his thoroughly filled padding against the matching diaper, a blush on his cheeks.

A bulge quickly grew in the front of both diapers, the boys growing rather excited quickly thanks to their bond and the arousal of playing with one another in such a messy situation. “Mmhm. Totally your fault. But you’re getting milky even when you’re in the suit. You’ve not been trying to do a little something with Cheren behind my back, have you?” ‘Bianca’ giggled as he squeezed his hands into that fat load in the back of his boyfriend’s diaper, kissing him back for the last affectionate gesture.

“Why would I ever wanna kiss a lame nerd like that, who doesn’t even dump everything he knows into his diaper?” The black-haired boy giggled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head for a brief yet potent moment as the stench from the back of his padding quickly intensified. “Ahhh… There goes another year of playing with those silly Pokemon…”

The blonde boy giggled as he slowly raised his leg, all the way into the air as he pushed his diaper out. Only for his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he pumped ropes upon ropes of pure filth into the back of that wonderful diaper, gasping as the front started soaking up the cum that quickly shot out of his hyper-sized and diaper-constricted cock.

“Ehehehe… They’re going to look at us with such weird looks when we don’t mention… uh…” ‘Hilda’ blinked a couple of times as he tried to think of what he wanted to say, before giggling and shaking his head. “That. Y’know?”

His boyfriend eagerly nodded as he fell onto his ass, splattering the mess all around inside his padding… Which was unfortunately getting a little too cramped to handle much more than what he already had stuffed in there. “Oopsie! Ehehehe…” He giggled, almost like an overgrown child. He certainly looked the part.

The black-haired boy giggled as well as he climbed onto his thoroughly pooped friend, kissing him on the cheek once more. “How about we get this big baby boy into a clean diaper, and then me as well? How’s that sound, stink-butt?”

“Sounds great, Hilda. Though, I think you’re the stinkier one. Mine’re just messy!” ‘Bianca’ laughed as he slowly pushed his lover off him, taking a deep breath as he laid down on the well-furnished floor.

It didn’t take long for him to get that diaper on. These custom-made never-tearing diapers were made to last, but also made to be easily removable despite how much got packed into them. Which was great for these two gay titty boys, who couldn’t help but fill them at any opportunity.

‘Hilda’ got more than a little distracted as he undid the tapes on that diaper. He stuck his lips around his boyfriend’s nipple, suckling out all the rich boymilk within as he kicked the diaper away, just so that he could have even more of that wonderfully nutritious nectar…

Not long after his boyfriend had indulged himself, ‘Bianca’ went to town as well. Though he decided to go for something bigger than those tits. The cock hidden within the padding that he eagerly removed was throbbing as soon as he removed it, and a few kisses was all that it took to make it blow and rain down cum upon the two of them.

Their pleasurable antics went back and forth for a bit, until they were both tuckered out to the point where they could hardly see anything. They were running on nothing but the rush of arousal…

But as soon as they felt a rumbling in their tummies, they were quick to snap back to reality. They couldn’t just make a mess outside of their diapers.

They took turns. Laying down, placing their fat rumps on the enormous padding they had pre-prepared, wrapping the midsection and the wings through their legs, and then snapping the tapes shut on the side. Once they were sure they were completely snug…

A gasp left their lips, and the back of their diapers bloated out with pure filth. The first of many poopies that’d fill their seats, especially once they got redressed. After all, their time here was almost up.

‘Hilda’ sighed a little as he grabbed his old suit, his tits sloshing since they hadn’t yet been milked…

Only for his boyfriend to grab them and squeeze a bit of that rich boy milk out of them, a grin on his face as he held his suit up to his friend’s face. “How about we swap roles until next time?” ‘Bianca’ giggled, his cock already tenting within his diaper at the thought of playing a tomboy this time around.

That made the black-haired boy grin. “If you want to, ‘Hilda’.” He giggled, already getting into role as he took the suit from him.

A few moments later, and where the black-haired youth stood there was now a bald cutie who couldn’t properly battle. And where the blonde had stood, there was now a bald tomboy with a great big grin.

Their wigs, their outfits and everything went back on their heads, as they pushed their bulging ‘asses’, their hidden padding, up against one another.

It was time to fool those two idiots once more… And fill their nappies a good dozen times in the process. Just like a pair of heavy-tittied horny diaper dumping loverboys would...


End file.
